


Celle qui était une ombre

by Tsuki1



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Name for Thuringwethil, Feels, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, NaNoWriMo 2018, Poor Thuringwethil, Work In Progress, bad life choices, sorry but not sorry Tolkien
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-08-14 06:33:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16487603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsuki1/pseuds/Tsuki1
Summary: On se sait pas grand chose d'elle, si ce n'est qu'elle est morte.On ne sait pas grand chose de la Dame de la Nuit, la seule Dame qui servit Morgoth et Sauron.On ne sait rien de Thunringwethil, mais pourtant il y a tant à dire...





	1. Chapter 1

Au début il n'y avait Rien, le Vide et le Néant. Elle se rappelait. Elle se rappelait du Néant, elle l'avait contemplé droit dans les yeux à l'instant de sa naissance. Et elle y retournerait au moment de sa mort. Ce ne devrait pas tarder, elle n'en avait plus pour longtemps. Elle le savait. Elle avait trop côtoyé la Camarde et il l'avait trop donné tout au long de son existence pour ne pas reconnaître son souffle contre sa peau et son étreinte qui se raffermissait de seconde en seconde, d'instant en instant. 

Elle était mourante, elle ne tarderait pas à disparaître dans le Néant, à s'y dissoudre complètement à retourner à l'état antérieur de sa naissance. Il n'y avait pas d'autre issue raisonnable, elle doutait que Mandos l'accepte dans son royaume caverneux. D'ailleurs, elle n'était pas certaine de vouloir qu'il le fasse, qui sait ce qu'il pourrait lui réserver. Et puis, celà faisant longtemps qu'elle n'appartenait plus vraiment au monde de Mandos et de ses cavernes. Le Néant était bien plus rassurant et familier, au moins elle savait ce qu'elle y trouverait… Le vide a quelque chose de foncièrement attractif…

Au début elle n'était pas. Au début rien n'était. Puis Eru Illuvatar apparu, spontanément, Tout jaillit du Néant. Un Tout seul au milieu du Vide avec sa seule personne pour compagnie. Unique dans le silence, alors il chanta. Et les choses commencèrent à être. Elles naquirent de La Première Musique Créatrice, le premier chant du monde, une symphonie jouée sous la direction d'Eru. Ce fut le moment où les Ainurs vienrent au monde. Les quatorze Valar d'abord: Mandos, Nessa, Vana, Nienna, Tulkas, Irmo, Vaire, Ulmo, Varda, Yavanna, Aulë, Manwë et Melkor… 

Et puis après eux il y eut la nuée innombrable de Maiar, et parmis ces esprits jeunes, si jeunes…, et tumultueux, il y avait elle. Nouvelle née et balbutiante encore, tout juste surgie du Vide, comme tous les être autour d'elle. Encore vierge et immaculée de tout, il faut dire qu'il y avait alors que très peu de chose susceptible de la marquer. Enfin, en apparence… Elle était alors une page blanche, un océan infini de possibilités et de promesses. Qui aurait put se douter du destin qui l'attendait ? Personne, si ce n'est Eru peut-être… Mais rien ne lui était inconnu. Rien. 

Sa voix vient se joindre à la chorale de celles de ses aînés, de tous ses frères et soeurs, qui chantaient déjà sous la tutelle ferme et bienveillante de leur Père à tous. C'était un chant brut, unique, puissant et pulsant de possibilités. Et sous les notes de cette partition le monde naissait et se construisait petit à petit, c'était beau. Peut-être pas la beauté des hommes et des elfes, c'était une beauté brute, sauvage encore, primaire. Puis il y eu une dissonance, une voix qui s'élevait vraiment au dessus des autres s'émancipant de la volonté d'Eru. Cette voix créait de son propre chef, ses créations n'avaient rien à voir avec celles qui étaient nées précédemment. 

C'était inattendu, déconcertant et stupéfiant. Le silence se fit de nouveau, treize Valar et une infinité de Maiar avaient leur attention focalisée sur cette voix qui continuait de s'élever, franche, sauvage, éprise de liberté. C'était différent de ce qu'Eru leur avait fait jouer jusqu'ici, ce n'avait pas grand chose à voir même. Mais… Il semblait à la toute jeune créature qu'elle était que ce chant, insolent, n'était pas dénué d'une forme de beauté lui aussi… Chacun regardait l'auteur de cette mélodie inédite. Et il y devait y avoir bien peu de monde dans l'assemblée qui se faisait une réflexion sur sa beauté potentielle. Non, ils étaient tous bien trop choqués de voir cet acte d'indépendance, le premier geste d'émancipation, ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'ils pensaient possible, ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'ils voulaient. Et voir Melkor se démarquer ainsi, se défaire de son propre chef de la tutelle de leur Créateur et Père à tous… Cela les effrayait, les laissaient dans une incompréhension confuse et tremblante. 

Melkor continuait de chanter, de créer, sans sembler se soucier du silence qu'il s'était fait autour de lui, des innombrables regards qui s'étaient posés sur lui. Le Vala semblait être tout à son oeuvre et il ne se stoppa que lorsque la voix d'Eru tonna, pleine et toute puissante dans le Vide. A ce moment là ce fut vers lui que tous les regards se portèrent, même celui de Melkor. La voix était ferme mais bienveillante, un Père qui explique à son enfant qu'il s'est trompé. 

-Puissants sont les Ainurs, et Melkor est le plus puissant d'entre eux, mais qu'il sache, ainsi que tous les Ainur, que je suis Iluvatar, ces thèmes que j'ai chantés, je vous les montrerais pour que vous puissiez voir ce que je vous avais fait. Et toi, Melkor, tu verras qu'on ne peut jouer un thème qui ne prend pas sa source ultime en moi, et que nul ne peut changer la musique malgré moi. Celui qui le tente n'est que mon instrument, il crée des merveilles qu'il n'aurait pas imaginées lui-même !

Ainsi on ne pouvait jamais se défaire de la tutelle bienveillante de leur Père, sa main se trouvait toujours à leurs côtés pour les guider et les aimer. Il y eu comme une vague de soulagement qui parcourue toute l'Assemblée des Ainurs, sauf Melkor qui fixait son Père d'un air étrange, une intensité brûlante dans le regard. Pour lui cette intervention n'avait rien réglé, bien au contraire… Dès cet instant il ne pouvait plus faire autrement que de s'opposer à Eru. Mais comment ce dernier aurait-il pu l'ignorer ? Comment alors qu'il avait tissé de sa voix chacun ici présent, alors qu'ils étaient tous ses enfants et créations ? Il ne pouvait pas ignorer que c'était les premiers jalons d'une tragédie qui venaient de se poser avec ceux du monde. 

Aujourd'hui elle le savait, elle s'en rendait compte avec un discernement aigüe et implacable, tout était clair. Il ne pouvait n'y avoir qu'une issue dans le sang et les larmes dès les premiers instants de leurs vies à tous. Elle le voyait, elle le sentait alors que cette vie la quittait, elle ne verrait pas cette issue, elle le savait. Elle ne verrait bientôt plus rien… Son sang continuait de couler et de former sur le sol une flaque ne cessant de grandir, d'un rouge si sombre qu'on aurait pu croire que son sang était noir. Mais à l'époque… A l'époque… Elle ne voyait rien.. Elle ne savait rien… Rien du tout. Elle n'était qu'une petite chose stupide et ignorante… 

Elle se disait que ce devait être pour ça qu'elle trouvait le chant du Vala beau, parce que malgré tout c'était Eru qui le lui avait soufflé. Que cela expliquait tout. Cela t'avait bien tranquilisé ma petite… Tu avais oublié cela par la suite, pas vrai ? Tu avais préféré oublier ce petit doute en toi dans une petite pièce de ta mémoire et en jeter la clef. Mais tu devras y refaire face, ma petite, un jour, un jour… Mais tu ne le sais pas encore et tu choisis de ne te douter de rien. Stupidité ou ignorance ? Sans doute les deux.  
La symphonie reprit avec les voix des Ainurs qui se mêlaient et se mélangeait pour créer sous la dictée d'Eru. Melkor sembla se plier à cela, seulement en apparence mais il avait déjà laissé sa marque dans la Musique. Et puis un moment après la reprise du concert Eru fit signe à ses enfants de s'interrompre. Alors cette fois le silence se fit à sa demande, les dernières notes cristallines et vibrantes, s'éteignirent progressivement dans le Vide et chacun se tourna vers leur Créateur. La curiosité brûlant en chacun, que pouvait bien vouloir leur Père, qu'allait-il faire ? Elle aussi était prise dans l'attente et le désir de voir ce qu'il allait suivre. 

Alors comme chacun des Ainur nés en ce temps là, né à l'Aube des Temps avant le Temps lui même. Elle vit. Elle vit les eaux turquoises, cyan, grises et marines, elle vit les plaines, ses vastes étendues vertes couvertes de fleurs, les montagnes aux cimes recouvertes d'une neige à la blancheur immaculée, les plages de galets et de sable. Les vents qui parcouraient le monde, dansants dans les hautes herbes, poussants les nuages aux formes uniques et infinies, qui soulevaient les grains de sables lors des bourrasques. Elle se perdit dans la vision offerte de ce monde. Ce monde que son chant avait aidé à faire naître. Elle vit les oiseaux, les biches et les sangliers, elle vit les lézards qui se doraient au soleil. C'était un monde encore balbutiant, mais pleins de promesses.

Et comme beaucoup d'Ainurs à cet instant elle en tomba amoureuse, peut-être aurait il mieux valu pour elle que cet amour demeure le seul de sa vie…

Elle se perdit encore longtemps dans la vision de ce monde au milieu du Vide, et quand elle cessa, ce fut un déchirement. Elle voulait en voir plus, elle voulait continuer de l'explorer, elle voulait sentir le vent, le parfum des herbes et des fleurs, la terre et l'eau. Et elle n'était pas la seule, les gémissements de désespoir, les soupirs avaient remplacés la musique qui autrefois envahissait le Vide. Alors, Eru parla.

-Ëa ! Que ces choses soient !

Et de ces simples mots, la vision n'en fut plus une. Ëa fut, splendide, joyau brut et étincelant au milieu du Vide. Sublime et avec encore tant de choses à faire là bas. Elle voulait y aller. Elle voulait voir ce monde de ses propres yeux, y apporter sa pierre à l'édifice. Sentir le vent, les vagues et la terre. Regarder le vol des oiseaux dans le ciel avec les nuages. Elle voulait découvrir tout ce que ce monde avait à offrir, tout ce que ce que l'on pouvait lui offrir. C'était un endroit à préparer à la venue des Enfants d'Illuvatar, les Ainurs les avaient vus dans la vision qui leur avait été offerte. Elle, elle n'y avait pas vraiment prêté attention. Elle n'avait pas eu besoin de cela pour être captivée. 

Les quatorze Valar exprimèrent tous leur volonté de venir sur Arda, de participer à tout créer et ils furent rejoint par une myriade fourmillante de Maiar qui exprimaient eux aussi leur impatience à se rendre là bas, elle en faisait partie. Elle se fondait dans la masse, comme depuis l'instant de sa naissance. Elle n'avait rien de particuliers, elle était même plutôt discrète. 

Et ce devrait la poursuivre et lui coller à la peau jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Si c'était pas ironique d'ailleurs… Pour un peu elle en aurait rit. Un rire amer. Mais elle n'en avait plus la force et l'air lui manquait. 

Alors Eru leur fit signe de s'apaiser avant de prendre la parole. 

-Les Valar ont décidés de se rendre en Arda afin de poursuivre mon oeuvre, il s'agit cependant d'un travail titanesque et malgré leur puissance il ne leur sera pas aisé de créer tout par eux mêmes. Mais je vois que nombre de Maiar veulent eux aussi s'y rendre. Et bien, chacun d'eux ira sous la tutelle d'un Valar et le servira, il sera son maître et lui jurera allégeance. Que tous ceux qui veulent partir approchent, je vais leur désigner leur place.

Et une foule d'esprits s'amassa, et un à un Eru les regarda les baptisa d'une voix douce et dit le nom d'un Vala que l'esprit s'empressait de rejoindre. Cela dura longtemps. Elle, elle attendait tranquillement son tour, se demandant auprès de quel Vala elle allait entrer en service. Elle regardait les autres défiler avec de la joie pour eux, que pouvait-il avoir de plus gratifiant que de savoir quelle est sa place et quelle est sa tâche ? Pour elle, rien. Cela allait vite changer.

Les noms de baptêmes et de Valar s'enchaînaient et s'égrainaient avec monotonie,c'était presque comme une berceuse. Puis il y eut un silence, Eru resta silencieux devant l'esprit de feu qu'il avait en face de lui. Cela attira son attention, et elle porta ses yeux sur l'inconnu qui laissait Eru muet. Son destin fut scellé à cet instant, sa fin se marqua à cet instant là, implacable, funeste promesse qui ne se réaliserait que des siècles et des siècles plus tard. Ce fut dès cette instant qu'elle était morte, dès l'instant où un brasier incontrôlable et passionné prit naissance en elle. Dès le moment où la flèche de l'amour lui transperça le coeur et y diffusa son incurable poison. Dès la seconde où elle tomba amoureuse. Follement amoureuse.

-Mairon, te voilà au service d'Aulë, va rejoindre ton maître et rend le fier. 

Finit par dire Eru et pour elle Mairon devient le plus beau mot du monde. 

Et pour elle, Mairon était son maître… Elle mourrait à son service…


	2. Chapter 2

Elle s'en rappelait encore avec netteté de ce jour. Comment aurait-elle pu oublier la première fois qu'elle avait vu Mairon ? Elle ignorait tout de ce qu'il allait lui apporter, de tout ce que ce sentiment déjà si intensément enraciné dans son cœur allait provoquer et lui coûter. Mais l'aurait-elle sur est-ce que cela aurait vraiment changé quelque chose ? Aurait-elle pu prendre une autre voie ? Aurait-elle pu échapper à ce sort funeste, à cette agonie dans la boue et le froid sous ces trois regards méprisants et hostiles ? Elle en doutait, elle en doutait vraiment. Tout avait trop bien été mis en place pour qu'elle puisse espérer échapper à ce piège.

 

Elle se souvenait du mal qu'elle avait eu à détacher son regard de Mairon, même alors qu'il se perdait au milieu des autres Maiar d'Aulë. Des éclats de joie qui la traversait quand il lui semblait l'apercevoir. Elle même était fondue dans la multitude d'esprits qui attendaient encore le jugement d'Eru. L’égrènement de noms par sa voix douce avait repris et continuait doucement. L'incident du silence semblait avoir rapidement été oublié. L'insouciance juvénile avait visiblement repris le dessus. Elle avait fini par se détourner de la masse des suivants d'Aulë, à regret et quelque peu peinée. Elle s'était imaginé dans un fol espoir, si vain et stupide espoir qu'il allait la voir. La remarquer, elle au milieu des autres, que leurs regards allaient se croiser, qu'il ressentirait la même chose qu'elle, cette chose magique et étrange en elle.

 

Et bien sûr que cela ne s'est pas produit, pas un instant Mairon n'a eut le moindre petit mouvement vers la masse de Maiar qui attendaient encore. L'aurait-il fait les chances qu'il la remarque, ou que son regard tombe sur elle comme guidé par la Providence, étaient proches du zéro absolu. À supposer qu'elles existent bien entendu. Mais allez dire ça à la petite chose qu'elle était à l'époque. Inconsciente, pleine de rêves et d'espoirs, ignorante de tout ce qui l'attendait. Ignorante et stupide… Allez lui dire ça… Allez lui dire ce qu'elle ne pouvait pas savoir.

 

Alors, au bout d'un moment elle s'était détournée, rien ne semblait se passer et elle n'était pas assez idiote pour rester à fixer le vide sans rien faire indéfiniment, elle ne devait certainement pas être loin de cette limite mais elle ne l'avait pas franchie. Elle était peinée mais cela personne ne le remarqua en dépit du fait que son visage devait en porter les marques, elle ne savait pas encore travestir tout cela. C'était sa discrétion naturelle, aucun Maiar proche d'elle ne vit cela, et en conséquence elle ne reçu aucun réconfort. Pourtant quelques mots amicaux et un peu de compassion auraient été bienvenus. Aujourd'hui comme dans les siècles, les si longs siècles et millénaires, qui suivraient. 

 

Elle suivit distraitement l'enchaînement de Maiar devant Eru, ses pensées vagabondant toujours et encore vers Mairon. Et les esprits s'enchaînaient sans que l'on puisse dire le temps qui s'écoulait, il n'y en avait pas encore après tout. On n'était alors qu'aux premiers balbutiements du monde, il y avait encore tant de choses à faire. Quoiqu'il en soit, son tour finit par arriver. 

 

Se retrouver face à son Créateur avait quelque chose… d'effrayant, elle en aurait presque trembler tant l'émotion la prenait. Il y avait… une forme d'angoisse en elle, qu'elle ne pouvait alors expliquer. Aujourd'hui, elle avait une réponse, peut-être était-ce un pressentiment, un avertissement de ce que le sort lui réservait. Eru Iluvatar la regarda, et il y eu comme un bref instant de silence, un instant trop court et  bref pour qu'il puisse être remarqué. Mais il était bien là, pas aussi tonitruant et flamboyant que pour Mairon.Mais il était bien là.

 

-Zirael, te voici au service de Yavanna. Va. 

 

Zirael, son nom. Quelques mots lapidaires et sa vie entière semblait être décidée. Zirael, c'était joli, Zirael. Hirondelle, c'était de bon présage, non ? Elle aurait pu avoir un nom bien pire, elle en avait entendu déjà quelques perles durant son peu de temps de vie. Et elle avait un peu de peine pour ceux qui les avaient reçu, ils devaient dire quelque chose d'eux, être une part indéniable et intégrante de leur identité.

 

Ils étaient dans un temps où les noms avaient encore un pouvoir puissant, bien plus qu'il n'en avait aujourd'hui. Et quelque chose disait à la Maia que cela ne ferait que se perdre de plus en plus… Mais ce n'était certainement que les divagations d'une mourante. Après elle le déluge… 

 

Les jours nuageux ne semblaient pas être une option à l'époque. Elle n'en avait même pas l'idée, il ne pouvait y avoir que du soleil. Du soleil et encore du soleil. Comme elle se trompait. 

 

Zirael, puisque c'était son nom fraîchement donné, alla bel et bien auprès de sa dame et du cortège de Maiar qui étaient déjà au service de la Vala. Sa Dame désormais. Elle reçut une pluie de salutations et de sourires chaleureux, comme pour l'accueillir et lui dire qu'elle était la bienvenue. Qu'elle avait une place bien à elle parmis eux, que jamais elle ne manquerait de tendresse et d'affection parmis les siens.

 

Elle y avait cru, vraiment, elle y avait cru avec force avec la foi inébranlable de l'enfance, de l'insouciance, de l'ignorance. Bien sûr, c'était faux, elle avait tort. Tellement tort. Mais encore aujourd'hui elle ne savait pas si c'était parce que cette première "famille" n'était pas celle à laquelle elle était destinée. Ou bien s'il n'avait jamais rien eu qu'un horrible et cruel mensonge, peut-être ne devait elle connaître que la peine et la solitude et payer chaque moment un peu heureux au centuple.

 

Mais Zirael y croyait, Zirael ne pouvait même pas envisager le doute. Et comme elle allait en souffrir…

 

Les baptêmes en chaîne se poursuivaient, et Zirael se mêlait désormais aux cris de joie et de bienvenue qui venaient accueillir chaque nouveau venu auprès de Dame Yavana. Combien de temps cela dura, elle ne saurait le dire, mais au fond ça n'a que peu d'importance. Toujours est-il qu'au bout d'un moment il n'y eu plus de Maia à placer sous la tutelle de Valar. Chaque avait désormais sa petite cour bien fournis de jeunes êtres aux personnalités qui s'annonçaient déjà comme variées et diverses. S'étendant sur un très large spectre. 

 

Et Zirael se fondait dans ce spectre, elle ne se faisait pas remarquer. Elle était de ces tons pâles et discrets déjà, ces nuances pastels douces et tendres. Rien de triste ou de lugubre, pas encore… Juste une légèreté tendre et fragile, elle n'avait pas l'éclat d'Ilmarë qui se distinguait déjà aux côtés de Varda, la flamboyance ferme d'Eönwë, la douceur de Mithrandir, la curiosité pétillante de Curumo, la petite étincelle discrète mais indéniable de Melian. L'assurance splendide de Mairon… 

 

Aurait-elle voulu ne pas le voir, ne pas le regarder, l'oublier que cela lui aurait impossible. Et à l'aube de sa vie, Zirael était déjà prise au piège, ensorcelée par le feu du Maia au nom si flatteur.

 

Ce n'était que le premier piège dans lequel elle était tombée, il allait en avoir tant d'autres par la suite. 

Les quatorze Valar et leurs suites de Maiar quittèrent le Vide dont Eru les avaient tirés pour rejoindre Ëa, la magnifique et pleine de promesses Ëa. Et là, il leur fallut à tous revêtir une forme physique. Là ce furent leurs goûts esthétique balbutiants qui parlèrent. Ils apparurent pour la première fois comme des esquisses puissantes et vibrantes, le contour ferme mais débordant d'une énergie qu'ils peinaient encore à contenir. 

 

Celà vient avec le temps, plus ils passaient de temps en Ëa, à oeuvrer pour qu'elle se rapproche de la vision d'Eru. Petit à petit leurs traits se firent plus fins, ils se décidèrent à adopter des formes plus précises et riches en détails. Changer de formes était un jeu pour les jeunes Maia mais ils avaient tous à force une forme qu'ils préféraient et qu'ils portaient le plus souvent. Les Valar aussi d'ailleurs. 

 

Ainsi Manwë, leur roi et le seigneur des airs, avait choisi une apparence masculine. Un grand homme à la chevelure d'une blancheur immaculée, à la silhouette fine mais clairement musclée et au port royal, son visage aux traits fins étaient souvent empreints d'une assurance tranquille et d'une certaine douceur bienveillante. Son épouse, Varda, partageait cette même stature royale, elle était d'une beauté indéniable que sa longue chevelure de jais parsemée d'étoiles comme le ciel nocturne ne faisait que souligner.  Elle aussi avait cette douceur clémente sur le visage. Peut-être à cause de son nom, et de sa certaine filiation avec le monde des airs et des oiseaux, Zirael avait une certaine affection pour le Vala. Oh, certainement pas autant que pour la dame qu'elle servait, mais elle avait indéniablement de la sympathie pour lui et ceux composait sa cour. 

 

Peut-être que si Eru ne l'avait pas confiée à Yavanna lors de son baptême, peut-être que s'il l'avait mise auprès de Manwë, que si elle avait pu voir plus souvent Mithrandir… Alors le dénouement aurait peut-être été différent pour elle… 

 

Yavanna avait une peau brune et crémeuse, une peau qui faisait écho à l'intensité du jour, si ses cheveux ondulés et bouclés, blondis par l'éclat de la Lampe du jour, n'étaient pas parsemés d'étoiles ils l'étaient de fleurs sauvages colorées et de feuilles tendres et vertes, toutes avec des éclats si intenses et vifs qu'elles n'avaient pas à pâlir devant les joyaux et les pierreries scintillantes que créaient Aulë et ses Maiar. Ses yeux noisettes pétillaient  de vie et elle faisait jaillir avec plaisir la vie animale et végétale avec l'aide de ses Maiars. Aulë lui était tout en muscle, certainement pas autant que Tulkas qui lui semblait être indétrônable en la matière malgrés de sérieux concurrents en la personne du forgeron et de Melkor. Il s'affichait avec une barbe assez courte et taillée avec soins du même aubrun que ses cheveux lisses qu'il tiraient en arrière noués en une tresse stricte pour qu'il ne soit pas gêné pendant qu'il forgeait. 

 

Ils formaient un couple… Inattendu. Quoique ce n'est pas comme s'ils avaient un si grand choix que cela… Mais c'était un couple qui fonctionnait et il y avait une véritable alchimie tendre entre eux. Et puis cette proximité laissait plus de chance à la petite Zirael de voir Mairon… Ou au moins de l'entrapercevoir. Et cela la réjouissait, rien que cette petite possibilité l'enchantait. 

 

La jeune Maia était toujours aussi discrète, elle ne faisait pas de vague et semblait se fondre naturellement dans le décor. Elle était d'une taille assez petite, surtout pour un représentant de son espèce dont les enveloppes charnelles avaient tendance à être assez grandes. De long cheveux de jais, deux yeux bleus sur une peau pâle rehaussée de rose sur les pommettes et ses lèvres. Elle était jolie, mais cela n'avait rien d'exceptionnel bien au contraire c'était même la norme. Mais il y avait une autre forme qu'elle aimait prendre, celle d'une hirondelle. Ce qu'elle aimait voler, durant ces instants elle se sentait libre, vraiment libre. Déjà elle avait cet amour en elle, et il ne l'avait jamais quitté. 

 

Zirael exécutait les tâches qu'on lui confiait avec efficacité, il n'y avait rien à reprocher à son travail qu'elle réalisait discrètement mais promptement. Et parfois, oui parfois, cela la conduisait dans les forges d'Aulë. La jeune Maia aimait ces occasions, il s'agissait souvent de porter un panier de fruits et de rafraîchissements pour Aulë et ses forgerons. Là encore elle ne se faisait pas remarquer, elle avait la plupart droit à un mot de remerciement distrait et automatique 

 

Jamais vraiment un regard, elle se fondait trop dans la masse. Mais elle, ça ne la dérangeait pas. Zirael jetait un léger regard en coin à Mairon, se débarrassait de son panier puis s'éclipsait avec les autres Maia de sa Dame. Seulement, il lui arrivait de s'attarder un peu, par curiosité, elle restait dans l'ombre, le plus souvent sous sa forme d'oiseau qui était plus discrète, à observer l'activité des forges. En particuliers celle de Mairon et de son établi. 

 

Même pour une néophyte comme elle dans les affaires de forge elle se rendait bien compte du talent du Maia. Il apprenait vite et bien, surpassant en talent tous les autres apprentis du Vala. Il y avait quelque chose d'hypnotisant à le voir ainsi devant sa forge à battre l'enclume, ou ciseler finement un morceau de métal, donner une vie nouvelle à une chose à l'origine inerte et froide. Zirael le regardait faire avec intérêt durant un long moment, en silence mais certainement pas seule. Seulement elle l'ignorait à ce moment là.

 

Il y eu une période de calme, de tranquillité durant un temps, mais tout à une fin. Oui, tout. 

 

La sienne était proche.


	3. Chapter 3

Durant un temps les évènement suivirent un tour assez paisible, les jours s'enchaînaient sous la lueur changeante des Lampes. Leurs cours seulement troublés par les réactions de Melkor. Depuis l'arrivée des Ainur le Vala s'était assez tenu à l'écart avec sa cour du reste des occupants d'Arda. Mais souvent ses interventions se révélaient… désastreuses. Et le Vala avait une réputation qui faisait écho aux conséquences de ses actes sur les créations des autres Ainur. C'était pas glorieux en somme.

Personne ne comprenait ce qui poussait Melkor à agir aussi, cette rage et cette insatisfaction permanent qu'il semblait afficher devant les créations des autres Ainur, la flagrante satisfaction qu'il prenait à les corrompre. Zirael se souvenait de la peine et de la colère de Dame Yavanna lorsque le Vala s'en était pris à ses créations. Toute sa cour l'avait suivi dans son chagrin et sa peine, durant un temps l'atmosphère avait été morne et les lamentations et le silence avaient remplacés les rires et les chants.

Bref, autant dire que sa popularité n'était pas bien haute, pour ne pas dire inexistante, chez Yavanna mais aussi tous les autres Valar. En dehors du jour de sa naissance, et encore là "apercevoir" semblait être un terme plus approprié, Zirael n'avait jamais vu le Vala. Et elle ne tenait pas particulièrement à expérimenter la chose. Aucun Maia ne le souhaitait.

Toujours est-il que le trouble fête en chef se tenait assez tranquille, peut-être s'était calmé ? Et que l'on pouvait envisager un retour à la raison et une repentance prochaine ? Cela ne semblait pas si tiré par les cheveux. Le temps était à l'insouciance et à la légèreté. Et les jeunes Maiar et pour les Valar aussi.

C'était le temps des fêtes et des jeux, des groupes de Maiar se formaient selon les affinités. D'abord au sein des cours des Valar, après tout c'était là qu'ils se cotoyaient le plus et qui étaient les plus proches dans les cercles de connaissances. Les premières personnes qu'ils rencontraient. Mais au bout d'un temps à vadrouiller en Arda, que ce soit dans un moment de détente ou pour leur Maître et Maîtresse, ils finissaient bien par croiser des membres d'autres cours.

Et de fil en aiguille, au gré des affinités et des rencontres des liens se tissaient. Des amitiés, des rivalités,des tensions, des complicités et des amours, oh oui, des amours. Les premiers émois, les premiers flirts, heureux ou non.

Mais pour créer tout cela, encore fallait il parvenir à nouer le contact. Et pour certains ce n'était pas simple. Zirael faisait partie de ceux là. Trop discrète et effacée, timide sans doute. La jeune Maia semblait tellement se fondre dans l'environnement qu'elle en devenait presque un élément du décor , sans que ce soit volontaire c'était dans sa nature. Être comme une ombre, ou une potiche inutile.

Elle passait souvent assez inaperçue, elle avait bien quelques relations, très superficielles. Rien de poussé et de profond, rien qui ne soit inscrit dans la durée ou qui ne compte vraiment. Que ce soit les Maiar qui étaient eux aussi au service de Dame Yavanna que ceux aux services d'autres Valar qu'elle pouvaient croiser. Politesse et sourires de circonstances, des échanges convenus. Rien de plus.

Est-ce que cela la dérangeait ? Non, pas vraiment. En tous cas elle ne s'en rendait pas compte, ou ne se l'avouait pas. Peut-être qu'à force de se retrouver de côté elle avait fini par trouver la chose normale et par l'accepter. Les choses étaient ainsi, point. Comment pouvait-on regretter ou manquer de quelque chose que l'on a jamais connu ? Il était sans doute aussi bien plus simple d'ignorer le vide et le malaise qu'il apportait que de chercher à en comprendre la cause. Et puis le temps n'était pas aux plaintes et à la mélancolie.

Il était à la joie et aux sourires. Inconsciemment Zirael s'en rendait bien compte et elle ne pouvait pas manifester quelque chose qui allait à ce point à l'encontre des attentes de son entourage qui allait à ce point contre le courant. Peut-être que si elle avait été un Maia masculin, elle aurait pu se permettre quelques dissonances libératrices, elle n'aurait certainement même pas eu une réflexion sur l'image qu'elle devait renvoyer. Mais ce n'était pas le cas, et on ne lui aurait pas facilement pardonné cet écart. Alors il valait mieux enfouir tout ça en elle et nier tout en bloc. C'était beaucoup plus simple et une stratégie qui avait déjà fait ses preuves.

Le souci avec le déni, le vrai, c'est que c'est une stratégie que l'on adopte sans le réaliser. Et il faut souvent du temps pour que cela arrive, surtout quand ça arrange bien tout le monde dans l'entourage proche ou non.

Mais bon ça tout le monde s'en foutait. Surtout avec ce qui se préparait. Ce qui occupait les esprits et faisait frémir d'excitation les Ainur. Une fête, une très grande fête organisée par les Valar. Et ils voyaient les choses en grand, très grand. Et en conséquences il y avait une masse de travail tout aussi monumentale qui attendait les Maiar. Ils couraient dans tous les sens pour que tout soit prêt dans les temps.

Chez Yavanna on s'activait pour que le banquet soit bien garnis, bon la Vala avait fait quelque peu la moue en apprenant qu'il allait falloir préparer les fruits de la chasse d'Oromë, mais la nécessité de faire des concessions l'avait emporté. Et puis les Maia du Chasseur allaient donner un coup de main en cuisine, pour tout ce qui était dépeçage, vidage et préparation des viandes, tandis que les servants de Yavanna préparant les plats qui n'impliquaient pas d'animaux morts. Jour et nuit les cuisines tournaient à plein régime, un peu de magie aidant à la conservation des mets.

Il fallait aussi prévoir une partie de la décoration, interminables guirlandes de fleurs colorées et parfumées, le lierre aux feuilles veinées d'argent qui s'enroulait autour des troncs d'arbre et des colonnades de marbre. Les touffes rondes de guis aux boules rouges et blanches au milieu des feuilles vert sombre. Et même des fleurs et autres plantes qui une fois l'obscurité installée brillaieraient d'une douceur blanche ou bleutée comme un écho plus pâle aux étoiles de Varda dans le ciel.

C'était ces fleurs que Zirael préférait, discrètes et insignifiante sous une lumière trop forte et criarde, mais quand on leur laissait un peu de temps et de paix, et dans l'obscurité clémente de la nuit, elles révélaient tout leur potentiel. Et devenaient sublimes et magnifiques.

Elle avait toujours eu une préférence pour le calme et la douceur de la nuit contre l'éclat criard du jour et son activité incessante. Tout semblait plus doux et avenant la nuit. Il était alors normal que l'on ne remarque pas Zirael, les ténèbres expliquaient cela.

La nuit était une alliée fidèle, c'était la nuit que l'on voyait les étoiles scintillantes dans le ciel que l'éclat du jour éclipsaient. Elle aimait l'air frais et parfumé qu'il y avait dans les bois et les prairies, les couleurs plus tendres et douces, le détail des ombres sous la lueur tendre de la Lanterne de la nuit.

Zirael aidait au tressage des guirlandes, c'était une activité assez calme, cela lui convenait. On glissait aussi des rubans colorés entre les tiges feuillues et les fleurs délicates. Les tissus étaient doux et soyeux, les pétales veloutés et les tiges lustrées sous ses doigts. Le parfum des fleurs montaient nonchalamment à ses narines se mêlant à ceux des herbes qui l'entouraient. Elle était adossée contre l'écorce d'un arbre, ses jambes repliées et les plis de sa robe déployés autour d'elle. L'ombre de l'arbre la protégeait de l'éclat intense du jour et préservait la blancheur de son teint et apportait une fraîcheur bienvenue.

Elle n'était d'ailleurs pas la seule à en profiter, des petits groupes de Maiar s'étaient formés sous l'ombre des arbres à la bordures des grandes prairies fleuries de Yavanna. Et ils tressaient des guirlandes, de fleurs, de lierre et même certaines uniquement de rubans. Et en faisant cela ils discutaient, riaient, chantaient, jouaient à des jeux, ou encore s'échangeait des ragots. L'ambiance était douce et légère, et si Zirael n'échangeait pas un mot avec les Maiar proches d'elle, d'ailleurs ils ne s'étaient certainement pas rendus compte de sa présence, mais elle se joignait parfois aux chants, fredonnant doucement les mélodies qu'ils jouaient. Des balades et autres chansons d'amour, des airs gais, heureux. Les amours malheureux et sans espoir n'étaient pas encore déclarés.

Et elle écoutait, sans rien dire elle ne perdait pas une miette des conversations autour d'elle. Il y avait quelque chose d'assez divertissant à écouter les ragots qui s'échangeait sans y prendre part, et sans que personne ne s'en rende compte. Aussi tandis que ses doigts fins et blancs dansaient habilement en tressant les longues guirlandes fleuries et enrubannées, tête baissée sur son ouvrage. Son épaisse et brillante chevelure soyeuse tombant autour de son visage, faisant comme un rideau qui la coupait du reste du monde. Les babillements joyeux l'entourant.

On causait du temps, des regards qu'un tel posaient sur un autre ou une telle. De ce que l'on pensait de machin qui n'était pas là ou ne pouvait pas entendre. Les langues étaient déjà bien aiguisées, surtout quand leurs propriétaires pensaient que les conséquences ne viendraient pas.

Sans doute Zirael en aurait entendu beaucoup sur elle si elle n'avait pas été si discrète et oubliable. Les Maiar autours d'elle ne devaient même pas avoir conscience de son existence et de sa présence près d'eux.

En quelques heures la jeune Maia en appris beaucoup sur les derniers bruits qui couraient en Valinor, c'est fou comme les choses pouvaient aller vite et loin grâce au bouche à oreille, elles ne seraient pas allé plus vite si les Hérauts des Valar s'étaient chargés eux mêmes de propager les rumeurs. A ce qu'on disait d'ailleurs Eönwë, le Héraut de Manwë, était le plus rapide des Maiar il pouvait couvrir de très grandes distances en très peu de temps. On disait aussi que si les choses se poursuivaient au même train on n'allait pas tarder à organiser une autre fête pour célébrer l'union de deux puissants Maiar d'Ossë qui baignaient dans la passion et la félicité apparemment. Tant mieux pour eux alors.

Il y avait d'autres choses aussi, bien sûr les histoires de coeur tenaient une assez grande place dans les bavardages agités des jeunes gens. On parlait des regards que lançaient Tillion, un Maia d'Oromë le Chasseur, à la superbe Arien qui était au service de Vana, la jeune soeur de Dame Yavana et l'épouse du Chasseur justement. Le monde était assez bien fait il faut croire. Seulement, la belle enflammée ne semblait accorder que peu d'attention. Les hypothèses allaient bon train sur quand la flamboyante Maia allait s'intéresser à ce prétendant qui appréciait tant l'argent, mais encore plus ses beaux yeux.

Aucun ne semblait considérer que cela pouvait ne jamais arriver. Personne n'évoqua la possibilité, pourtant il y en eu comme l'ombre qui traversa l'esprit de Zirael. Elle se sentait comme Tilion, et elle eut peur… Et si… Et si cela n'était que vain pour eux deux ? Et s'il n'y avait rien pour eux dans cette voie ? Voilà ce qu'elle aurait pu se dire, mais ce resta à la forme d'un embryon de pensée. On ne savait encore rien de ce genre de drames, qu'ils pouvaient exister… Que cela existait.

On en était qu'au début d'une longue liste d'amours malheureuses. Tu n'étais qu'au début de tes peines Zirael.

Les bavardages portèrent au bout d'un moment sur d'autres sujets, comme à quel point on allait s'amuser durant la fête ! On porterait de beaux vêtements, et on danserait encore et toujours, on jouerait à tant de jeux, on chanterait aussi ! Comme tout cela s'annonçait gai et allègre ! Et puis il y aurait les délicieux mets qui se préparaient dans les cuisines en abondance, on ferait bombance assurément ! Et le beau décor qu'il participait à construire Comme ce serait joli ! Les Maiar du sieur Aulë travaillait à ce qu'on disait à créer de délicats ornements, comme de charmantes lanternes qui accueilleraient de petits feux follets colorés quand la nuit tomberait.

Les choses s'annonçaient au mieux.

Il y eu encore un temps d'intenses préparations mais finalement les derniers détails et finitions étaient apportés fébrilement. On se hâtait de tout finir pour pouvoir se préparer soi même ensuite. C'était l'effervescence partout, on courrait dans tous les sens à la recherche de cette saleté de guirlande que l'on avait posé posé là à l'instant.Est ce que les premiers plats seraient chauds à temps ? Quelle couleur et quelle étoffe mettrait le plus en valeur sa carnation, la couleurs de ses yeux ? De quelle façon allait on coiffer ses cheveux ? Quels bijoux ou fleurs mettre ? Les autres seraient-ils prêts à temps ?

Zirael était calme, elle avait tressé sagement sa chevelure de jais sans plus la décorer que d'une barrette en argent. Elle était jolie, belle même dans les soiries légère de sa robe.. Mais elle continuait de se tenir à l'écart et de regarder l'agitation qui gagnait ses semblables. Sans qu'ils ne semblent remarquer le regard tranquille et patient sur eux. Le moment vient où les festivités commencèrent. La lumière inondait le monde, et les premières notes de musiques montaient dans l'air. Les jeunes Maiars affluaient et commençaient à danser et chanter. Rapidement il y eut des rires et des chants pour accompagner les airs.

Des groupes de Maiars se formaient, des amitiés se renforcaient ou se créaient, et parmis celles-ci il y en avait qui allaient se révéler capitales.

Comment Eönwë et Mairon en était arrivés à se parler et à se rencontrer ? Elle ne l'avait jamais su vraiment, mais au fond cela n'a que peu d'importance, le fait est qu'ils se plurent et le pourquoi n'avait rien de bien surprenant. Ils se ressemblaient, ils avaient tous les deux cette même fierté, née de la connaissance de leur talent et de leur capacité, le même port de tête de ceux qui ne connaissent que les faveurs de leur Maître, le même regard aiguisé et vif. Il y avait clairement des affinités entre eux, de fortes affinités. De très fortes affinités, le genre qui évoque les braises et qui nécessite de l'intimité.

A cette époque le Hérault de Manwë passait beaucoup de temps avec Olorin, déjà connu pour sa douceur et sa patience. Il restait des heures auprès de Nienna, il y avait une très forte affinités entre la Vala et le Maia. Pourtant il avait été placé chez Manwë, la volonté d'Eru prend parfois des chemins tordus. Et Mairon avait souvent à ses côtés un apprenti placé sous sa garde par Aulë lui-même, Curumo. Un Maia assez vif, plein de vie et de joie, qui semblait afficher une mentalité bien plus enfantine que le reste du groupe. Puisque c'était bien un groupe qui s'était formé, un petit groupe de quatre Maiar aux personnalités variés.

Et c'était à ce groupe que Zirael allait se joindre.

Oh Zirael, douce Zirael, stupide Zirael. Tu pensais avoir une chance, tu pensais ne plus être seule. Ma grande, si tu savais.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un assez long chapitre pour le coup cette fois-ci ! On commence à voir un peu plus de Maiar que notre petite Hirondelle, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira :3. N'hésitez surtout pas à laissez un commentaire, même pour signaler quelque chose qui ne vous dérangerait, c'est toujours bien de pouvoir échanger. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

Comment Zirael se retrouva liée à ce groupe de Maiar, voilà quelque chose qui ne mérite sans doute pas grand intérêt. A supposer que quoique ce soit chez elle ait pu en représenter un.  Tu ne fais que subir Zirael, tu ne fais que te laisser emporter par le courant sans même chercher à lutter.

 

Tu finiras noyée, Zirael.

 

Enfin, peut-être n'est on plus à cela près. Elle se trouvait à l'écart, pour changer les habitudes. Sa silhouette délicate se déplaçait avec fluidité et grâce entre les Maiar sans que personne ne semble s'en rendre compte. Elle ne faisait pas un bruit et se glissait sans heurts, il y avait foule pourtant ce qui ne rendait pas la chose aisée. Mais elle y parvenait sans fournir un effort apparent. La piste de danse avait été prise d'assaut par des hordes de Maiar surexcités et ravis de pouvoir danser de tout leur soul. La musique ne cessait jamais, quand un des instrumentistes ou des chanteurs se laissait ou s'épuisait, il était simplement remplacé par un autre et partait s'amuser à son tour. 

 

C'était une belle fête, et une belle fête comme ça, ça finit toujours par creuser. Alors la piste de danse n'était pas la seule à se faire assaillir de toutes parts, mais le buffet aussi, heureusement que les Maiar de Yavanna et avaient bien travaillés à fournir de quoi le remplir, personne ne risquait donc de mourir de faim. 

 

Curumo, Olorin, Eönwë et Mairon aussi avaient dansé. Surtout les deux derniers en fait, il semblait impossible de les séparer déjà. S'il n'y avait pas eu tant de monde et la volonté de bien profiter de la fête avant, ils seraient sans doute déjà en train de faire… plus ample connaissance dans un coin. Pour compenser cette attente ils usaient leurs pieds en dansant, leurs corps l'un contre l'autre dès qu'ils le pouvaient.  Les deux autres dansaient moins, Curumo y mettait beaucoup d'enthousiasme, il en était presque enfantin, clairement il appréciait le moment. Quant à Olorin il dansait avec moins de fréquence, bien qu'il en retrait il restait plutôt à regarder les danseurs et le reste de l'assemblée. 

 

Bien sûr que Zirael eut mal en voyant les deux Maiar ensemble, leurs regards langoureux et brûlant de désir. Mais que pouvait-elle faire si ce n'est accepter la chose ? Elle n'était pas idiote au point de penser que Mairon puisse savoir qui elle était, ou qu'elle existait, alors… Alors autant leur souhaiter tout le bonheur du monde et vivre avec cette douleur

 

Mais cela ne voulait pas dire pour autant qu'elle désirait rester à les voir être si… si aimantés. . Elle se sentait comme étouffée, elle avait besoin de s'éloigner de quitter cet endroit rempli de monde. Toujours comme une ombre, elle s'éclipsa dans les frontière de la fête, entre les ombres des arbres, là où la musique n'était presque plus qu'un écho lointain se fondant avec les rires des fêtards. Combien de temps elle resta là, sans jamais être vue ou remarquée, elle ne le savait pas, le moment avait perdu sens pour elle. Mais la lumière de la Lampe du jour avait eu le temps de décroitre grandement, tandis que celle argentée de la Nuit prenait progressivement sa place. L'air était devenu plus doux, le parfum des fleurs exhalaient leurs derniers parfums suaves dans le soir, elle se sentait mieux alors que le ciel s'assombrissait, elle se sentait bien avec le manteau de la nuit autour d'elle. 

 

Peut-être  avait elle somnolé durant ce temps de réclusion, le temps semblait être passé bien plus vite qu'elle ne l'aurait dit. Il faut dire qu'elle s'était particulièrement bien calée entre les racines d'un arbres, on aurait presque dit qu'il la serrait doucement contre lui. Cela ne t'aurait pas déplu, Zirael, être prise dans des bras, mais pour ça encore faut-il pouvoir t'attraper. On ne peut saisir une ombre, Zirael. On peut encore moins la dorloter et l'aimer. 

 

Doucement la Maia se leva, épousta d'un geste distrait sa jupe plus comme une habitude que par réel soucis de rendre l'étoffe présentable. Après tout ce n'est pas comme si on allait la remarquer… Un peu de terre et quelques feuilles rejoignirent le sol sous le balayage indolent de sa main blanche. Que devait-elle faire désormais ? Retourner à la fête ? Elle entendait encore de la musique et des rires de là où elle se trouvait, clairement elle ne cesserait pas avant le petit matin. S'envoler dans la nuit, profiter d'avoir le ciel pour elle toute seule et pousser jusqu'à la mer ? La seconde option lui plaisait plus, savourer en toute solitude la caresse des étoiles, le parfum des embruns et la douceur du sable sous ses pieds. Et puis ainsi elle n'aurait pas à voir la cour à laquelle se livrait le Héraut de Manwë et le meilleur Maia d'Aulë. Cela acheva de la décider. 

 

Une hirondelle quitta le couvert des arbres alors que la nuit s'installait, de ses battements d'ailes gracieux et en planant sur les vents elle alla rejoindre les berges de Valinor. Zirael profitait de cet instant, comme toujours les moments de vol étaient ceux qu'elle préféraient, le sentiment de liberté et de légèreté qui l'habitait alors… Rien ne semblait avoir plus de réelle importance alors, même la douleur de voir Mairon avec un autre s'évanouissait sensiblement. Rien de plus que le vol, que l'ivresse qui l'accompagnait, juste cela. Sous elle les fôrets et les prairies laissèrent bientôt place à la lande couverte de bruyère et de jonc, ainsi que de quelques pins parasol, où effleurait des roches nues et saillantes, tandis qu'elle se rapprochaient du domaine d'Ulmö. 

 

C'est à la frontière de la lande qu'elle entama son atterrissage, là où la roche noire se mêlait au sable avec une fine bande de terre brune comme faible ligne de démarcation. Elle se posa après avoir plané sur un vent descendant au milieu des buissons de bruyères, ils étaient en fleurs alors, et doucement repris sa forme humaine. Pas un bruit autour d'elle, pas une présence, juste les ombres et le silence de la nuit, elle était  bien trop loin de la fête pour en entendre le moindre son ou en percevoir la moindre lumière, tant mieux cela aurait gâché le moment. 

 

Doucement la Maia quitta sa forme d'hirondelle, le noir bleuté de ses plumes devient celui de sa chevelure, le blanc celui de sa peau, ses membres reprirent leur taille et leur apparence humanoïde. Bientôt il y eut au milieu des buissons de bruyère en fleurs lourds de fleurs roses une silhouette féminine à genoux à la place de la petite hirondelle, elle leva sa tête le ciel empli d'étoiles, offrant son visage encore une fois à la caresse du vent et de la nuit. Puis elle se leva et commença à marcher vers la grève, ses pieds nus contre la terre et ses pierres qui parsemait sa surface. Le sable n'était pas loin et bientôt ce fut lui qu'elle eut comme tapis sous ses pieds, et le bruit du bris des vagues contre la berge et ses rochers dans les oreilles. 

 

Les eaux marines étaient sombres, presque impénétrables, ne s'y  reflétaient que les éclats argentés des étoiles et de la Lampe. Les berges étaient parsemées de nuages d'écume mousseuse, de coquillages et de quelques algues. Il n'y avait pas un chat dans les environs, juste elle dans la nuit. Au nord il y avait les grandes glaces, l'Helcaraxë, le pont qui menait à la Terre du Milieu. Melkor avait fuit vers cet Est qui ne leur appartenait pas. Leur monde était à l'Ouest. Comment était celui de l'Est, elle ne le savait pas, à part le Vala exilé et sa cour de Maiar  elle ne connaissait personne qui s'y était rendu. 

 

Elle savait ce qu'il y avait à l'Est, mais elle n'en voyait rien, l'eau semblait s'étendre à l'infini jusqu'à l'horizon, même en plein jour on ne distinguerai aucune côte au loin. Elle marcha un moment au bord de l'eau, le va et vient des vagues venant doucement lui lécher de temps à autres les pieds. Elle avait bien fait de ne pas retourner à la fête, elle était bien mieux ici, seule dans la nuit. L'aube était encore loin quand Zirael décida de s'asseoir dans le sable et d'attendre. Une légère brise fraîche soufflait dans ses cheveux et sur sa peau, un crabe trottina de sa démarche étrange et risible. Elle définit sa tresse pour mieux profiter de la douceur de la brise, et ferma ses yeux. 

 

-Ah ! On a vraiment bien fait de s'éclipser pour venir ici ! On y respire mieux !

 

La voix semblait sortie de nul part, Zirael n'avait entendu personne arriver, prise de court elle rouvrit ses yeux et tourna sa tête en direction d'où elle semblait venir. Ils étaient quatre descendant vers la grève depuis la lande, comme elle peu de temps auparavant, ils avaient déjà presque les pieds sur le sable. Ils portaient tous des vêtements de fêtes dont la nuit ne parvenait pas à dissimuler l'élégance et la richesse des étoffes. Un d'entre eux tournait sur lui même, clairement euphorique de trouver ce calme qu'il venait troubler et tout cet espace qu'il s'appropriait dans l'instant. Deux autres à la stature haute et altière, le port plein d'orgueil et de noblesse, restaient l'une contre l'autre en marchant. Quand à la dernière, il les suivait d'un pas calme et serein, sans heurt, un peu à l'écart.  Il observait les trois autres plus qu'il ne prenait part à la conversation. 

 

-On t'entend beaucoup mieux aussi, Curumo, ce n'est pas la peine de hurler.

 

Le ton était un peu sec, exaspéré un poil aussi. La Maia reconnaissait la voix, elle l'aurait reconnue n'importe où, c'était celle de Mairon. Et il était accompagné d'Olorin, Curumo et d'Eönwë, bien sûr. Elle cherchait à s'éloigner et voilà qu'il venait ici, exactement au même endroit qu'elle. Valinor n'était donc pas assez grande pour l'épargner quelque peu ? Là encore les engrenages de la destinée tournaient et grinçaient, mais personne ne les entendaient, ni ne devinaient vers quel gouffre ils les guideraient.

 

-Je ne hurle pas d'abord, répliqua boudeusement le rouquin clairement pas ravi de se faire réprimander par son maître de forge. Et puis, même si c'est le cas, y a personne qui pourrait être gêné, c'est vide ici !

 

-Tu oublies nos pauvres oreilles, grinça encore Mairon, elles n'ont pas besoin d'être ainsi torturées. 

 

-Et surtout, tu te trompes, Curumo. Il y a quelqu'un ici que tu risques d'indisposer avec tes cris. Ajouta la voix calme, mais pas dénuée de malice et d'amusement, d'Olorin. 

 

Les trois autres le regardèrent, surpris d'une telle affirmation, Zirael aussi le fixa. On ne la remarquait pas si aisément habituellement, on  ne le remarquait presque jamais en fait, que le Maia aux cheveux argentés l'ai repéré aussi vite était surprenant. Ses amis se demandèrent un instant si leur compagnon n'était pas un peu fou à voir des personnes qui n'existaient pas. Fou, ou s'il n'avait pas un peu abusé de la boisson sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte. Mais ils finirent par suivre son regard pour tomber sur Zirael, assise dans le sable, ses cheveux dénoués qui encadraient son visage. Elle n'était pas très loin d'eux dans l'absolu et ils ne comprenaient pas comment ils avaient fait pour ne pas la voir en arrivant sur la plage, elle portait pourtant une robe claire qui tranchait avec les ténèbres de la nuit. 

 

C'est Olorin qui reprit le premier la parole après le silence, il était clairement celui que la situation amusait le plus, les quatres autres étaient plus déstabilisés qu'autre chose.  

 

-Pardon de venir ainsi troubler le calme que tu dois être venue toi aussi chercher, certains d'entre nous sont trop enthousiastes pour le bien de leur entourage par moment. 

 

-Hey ! Même pas vrai d'abord ! 

 

Clairement la réaction du Maia d'Aulë amusait grandement celui aux cheveux argentés.

 

-Nos excuses pour notre arrivée impromptue, si tu désires rester seule au calme nous irons nous mettre un peu plus loin. 

 

-Oh non, vous ne me dérangez pas et vous pouvez rester ici, si ma présence ne vous importune pas.

 

Honnêtement, c'était l'occasion de pouvoir passer un peu de temps avec Mairon qui avait motivée sa réponse. C'était une belle chance qu'elle avait là, même si elle n'avait aucune chance avec lui au moins pouvait elle profiter un peu de sa présence et de savoir que maintenant son regard ne passerait pas à travers elle comme de l'air. Il savait qu'elle existait désormais.

 

-Mais bien au contraire, de nouveaux visages et de la compagnie est toujours agréable. N'est ce pas ?

 

-Tu ne peux pas être plus rabas-joie que ces trois là en tous cas. Décréta Curumo en venant s'asseoir dans le sable près de Zirael sans plus de cérémonie, bientôt suivi par Olorin et le couple. 

 

-En tous cas elle est bien moins immanquable que toi, Curumo, et ce n'est pas vraiment un compliment. Enchaîna Eönwë toujours au bras de Mairon qui s'installait avec soin sur le sable pour éviter d'abîmer ou de salir sa tenue. Ce n'est qu'après qu'il darda ses yeux d'ambres sur la Maia, la dévisageant sans aucune honte ou gêne.

 

-Hum, tu es une servante de Yavana,  n'est ce pas ? 

 

Zirael senti son coeur bondir dans sa poitrine, il la reconnaissait, il se rappelait l'avoir vu, finalement elle n'avait pas été si transparente que cela pour lui. 

 

-Oui, je suis venue plusieures fois déjà dans les forges du Seigneur Aulë sous les ordres de Dame Yavana…

 

-Oh ! Pour les boissons fraîches et les encas ! J'adore quand Dame Yavana nous chouchoute comme cela ! C'est toujours une bonne nouvelle quand on vous voit arriver avec vos paniers ! 

 

-On dirait que certains sont vraiment chouchoutés par leurs maîtres, pouffa le Hérault de Manwë. Nous Dame Yavana ne pense guère à nous envoyer ses servants pour nous offrir une collation, il y a du favoritisme selon moi. Qu'en dis-tu, Olorin ?

 

-Je dirais qu'il s'agit d'un très agréable bonus selon moi, en effet, mais que nous ne sommes pas à plaindre. 

 

-Surtout que nous, nous ne nous tournons pas les pouces dans les forges. Enfin, je ne dirais pas que c'est le cas de tout le monde. Contrairement à certains qui ne font que flâner dans les airs  en se laissant porter par les vents tout en profitant de la vu. Commenta Mairon avec un orgueil non dissimulé sous la pique. 

 

Zirael n'osait pas prendre part à l'échange entre les trois Maiar qui se déroulait devant elle, clairement il n'y avait pas de méchanceté dedans mais des codes particuliers et qu'elle n'appréhendait pas encore. Olorin aussi restait dans un rôle de spectateur, mais volontaire dans son cas. Il n'intervenait brièvement que lorsqu'on lui demandait directement, et avec un ton badin et amusé, qui faisait écho au regard malicieux avec lequel il suivait la joute verbale burlesque. Au bout d'un petit moment cependant, il s'en détacha pour parler à la Maia silencieuse.

 

-Je dirais bien que la situation est exceptionnelle, mais en fait elle est tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal. J'espère que tu ne jugeras pas ces trois énergumènes trop durement, ils ne sont pas méchants.

 

-Bien au contraire, je trouve que ce doit être assez distrayant tous ces échanges, on ne doit jamais s'ennuyer avec vous. 

 

Et puis, elle pouvait voir Mairon de si près… Cela aurait compensé n'importe quoi. 

 

Olorin eut un bref gloussement.

 

-Je trouve aussi, mais dis moi, nous ne connaissons pas ton nom bien que tu doives connaitre celui des trois autres. 

 

-Je connais le tien aussi, Olorin, tu sais on parle beaucoup et vous ne laissez pas vraiment indifférents, je dois dire. Et c'est Zirael. 

 

-Enchanté de faire ta connaissanc alors, Zirael, et j'ignorais que j'avais une réputation aussi florissante, on en apprend de belles tous les jours.

 

-J'espère que les langues ne négligent pas de parler de moi, et en des termes corrects, surtout. Eönwë n'a pas de soucis à se faire lui, c'est une vraie coqueluche auprès de ces messieurs et dames. 

 

-C'est joli Zirael, en tous cas moi j'aime bien. Tu sais si on parle de moi aussi ? Je me doute bien que si c'est le cas ce ne doit pas être autant que pour ces trois là, mais je suis curieux quand même. 

 

-De ce que j'entend aucun de vous n'a de soucis à se faire, je n'entend rien de méchant ou d'injurieux.

 

La réponse sembla contenter pleinement Eönwë et Curumo, Olorin lui en était complètement détaché apparement. Quant à Mairon, du coin de l'oeil Zirael sentait bien qu'il y avait comme une réserve chez lui, un doute muet qu'il n'exprima pas mais que la Maia remarqua. Cependant la discussion dériva vers un autre sujet sans qu'il ne prenne la parole, Olorin pris l'air de rien la discrète créature féminine sous son aile et le reste de la conversation inclut plus Zirael. Le reste de la nuit défila sans qu'aucun des Maiar ne s'en rende vraiment compte avant que l'aube ne vienne inonder la lande et la grève. 

 

Et c'est ainsi, ainsi que les choses commencèrent. Les cinq fugitifs de la fête se mirent rapidement à se retrouver et à échanger quotidiennement ou presque, ce fut vraiment une période agréable. Une complicité se tissait entre les compères, Zirael était particulièrement proche de Mairon et d'Olorin. Elle avait mal bien sûr, mal de voir le beau Maia qu'elle aimait depuis l'aube des temps sembler si épris d'un autre, mais elle était résignée et gardait le silence ainsi que la face de son mieux. Du moment qu'il était heureux, bien, cela lui allait.  Et puis, elle aimait faire partir de ce groupe. Avec Olorin ils en étaient les confidents, les bienveillants qui ne disaient rien ou presque mais qui écoutaient attentivement.

 

Olorin, elle aurait facilement pu le définir comme son meilleur ami. En tous cas le Maia de Manwë gardait toujours un oeil bienveillant sur la frêle mignonne. Ils se comprenaient certainement mieux que les autres ne le pouvait tout en étant assez différents en fait, mais qu'importe cela n'entamait pas l'affection tendre qui se tissait entre eux. Olorin était un soutien pour Zirael, un roc auquel se raccrocher. Mais Zirael, tu es bien trop faible pour pouvoir te tenir à quoique ce soit et lutter contre le courant. C'est lui qui t'emporte au loin, toi tu n'est rien de plus qu'un débris qui charrie dans son sillage et dans son écume.

 

Franchement, les moment heureux et apaisés ne sont pas ceux qui sont les plus intéressants à revisiter. Surtout ceux-ci, miévreux, sirupeux et dégoulinants de guimauve suave. Tout simplement écoeurant. Il y a encore tant à voir, tant à voir et si peu de temps alors alors que le froid pénètre peu à peu sa chair jusqu'à ses os, que chaque respiration est au prix d'une lutte impitoyable, que ses veines déversent leur désormais maigre flux dans la mare noire, boueuse et poisseuse qui se forme autour d'elle. Non, elle n'a guère le temps pour cela. 

 

Ce qui est intéressant, ce sont les prémices de l'ouragan qui allait tout balayer, qui va tuer Zirael. D'abord le regard si particuliers que la discrète Zirael porte sur Mairon quand elle croit que personne ne la remarque. Mais qu'Olorin, lui, remarque à coup sûr ainsi que tous les autres minuscules petits signes, si voilés et délicats qu'elle a pour le Maia et rien que pour lui. Il ne dit rien, pour le moment, mais il sait additionner deux et deux pour trouver le quatre. Il y a l'insatisfaction et la frustration grandissantes de Mairon, muettes et réfrénées mais bien présentes et dévorantes, encouragées par son orgueil, que Zirael devine sans en connaître encore toute la profondeur. Et puis surtout il y avait quelqu'un qui ne perdait pas une miette de tout cela.

 

Il y avait Melkor. 


End file.
